


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第六章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第六章

**Author's Note:**

> NTR！NTR！NTR！
> 
> agony：心灵的极大痛苦。despair：绝望。
> 
> Guy Fawkes Night：盖伊·福克斯之夜，即烟火节，为每年的11月5日。

第六章 逆天改命

推荐歌曲6：Eviter les roses——Côme  
C'est fini mais c'est aujourd'hui Que ma vie commence  
结束了——但我终于重获新生  
Puisqu'on m'arrache le cœur  
我的心被撕裂了  
Pour vivre quand même  
但还是要活下去

洛基出院之后回寝室收拾了东西搬了出去。他知道这是十年前，不管怎么说，男生寝室楼里有个gay总是让人不舒服的。

詹姆斯沉默着帮洛基收拾东西，打包好之后，詹姆斯扫视着洛基空空的衣柜低声问：“为什么要这样？你知道这时间并不对。”

洛基用力打好一个结：“我不在乎，我只想做我自己，我是个同性恋，不是异性恋也不是双性恋。我不想讨好任何人，或者按其他人意愿做事。出柜让我感觉很好，我不想逃避了，我想告诉所有人，我就是这样的，这是我。吧唧，我要按我对我自己的期待活着。”洛基的状态很放松，那令詹姆斯有些羡慕，“而且喜欢我的女孩子太多了，这些年情书也收够了拒绝的话也说烦了，到此为止吧——喜欢我没希望的。”

詹姆斯皱着眉说：“你不用走的，我们是朋友，喜欢什么人是你的事，可我们是朋友。”

洛基笑了，詹姆斯是个好朋友，他们的友谊一直保持到了十年之后，即使詹姆斯常年在国外，他们的感情却始终很好。洛基拿肩膀轻轻撞了一下詹姆斯的肩，笑道：“我知道，吧唧，但大家都不喜欢我，没关系的，我不招人喜欢。我出去对大家都好，欢迎你来我家做客——带外卖就更好了，否则大家一起没东西吃。”

这一次洛基想活成史塔克的模样，他这位后来的合作伙伴在这么些年里坚持不懈地猎艳，睡遍所能看到的所有美人，不论男女。史塔克不懂爱情，只懂美，能爬上他的床的所有人无不是各有千秋各擅其美。

那样实在也没有什么不好——如果洛基没有遇见索尔，他才不会跟另一个人恋爱十年呢。

洛基很快睡了学院里所有条件优秀尺寸合格的死给，以洛基的手段这绝非什么难事——有几个死给能抵御得了洛基娇媚欲滴的盈盈眼波呢？

当然了索尔也没闲着，在万圣节之前已经换过了七八个女朋友，惹得他的发小霍根和沃斯塔格都忍不住吐槽：“你是在年底冲业绩吗？”索尔过去虽然不是什么守身如玉的修士，却也不是个花花公子啊。

唯一的问题是在床上，洛基数次几乎咬破了舌尖才忍着没叫索尔的名字。而索尔更惨，在跟他所有女朋友中性子最烈的瓦尔基里上床的时候叫错了名字，次日上课左脸都是肿的。

不过令索尔的所有朋友都感到惊奇的是，瓦尔基里不是索尔向来喜欢的那一款，她大大咧咧又酗酒成性，不比弗约芬温柔也不比赫琳可爱，不比芙拉性感也不比盖娜活泼，却竟然是索尔近期交往最久的一个，如果不是出了这档子事儿，索尔甚至都还没有要跟她分手的意思。

洛基最终还是搬进了珊恩太太的小居室，他实在是找不到更中意的房子。收拾好了所有东西，顺便把詹姆斯送他的啤酒拆箱放进冰箱之后，在冷气的洗礼下洛基再次回想起斯蒂芬记录的一切。

“Angerboda，freshman，rape，stab，vegetative state，Guy Fawkes Night，firework，agony，agony，agony，despair，despair，despair……”

也想起被斯蒂芬唤醒之后他脸上担忧的神情：“洛基，你最近怎么了？你的心理状态非常差……”洛基紧皱着双眉看斯蒂芬的记录打断了他：“就只有这些？我只说了这些？”

大致是那个十年里，听闻法学院的新生学妹被强暴，因激烈反抗被捅了好几刀，头部也受到重击——她没有死，也没有醒来。

因为这件事，学校取消了烟火节所有的庆祝与表演。

安格尔伯达，这个姓氏真的很特别，全伦敦都找不出第二家。

固然洛基不是个爱管闲事的人，所谓侠义心肠与骑士精神，也许复仇者联盟的他们有，但洛基没有。可洛基也不能任莉亚走向那样的结局，绝不能。就像斯蒂芬也不能对洛基放任不管，反复叮嘱安眠药不能多吃，一旦出现抑郁症早期症状一定要去找他治疗。

改变历史反抗命运的事洛基已经做了太多，不差这一件。如果成功了，也许洛基还能再做些什么。如果失败了……

洛基重重关上了冰箱门。

从这一天开始，洛基巴巴跟踪了莉亚一星期。

果然在星期天晚上出了事。

第二天莉亚大概是要交作业，在图书馆查资料到十一点，困得哈欠连天才回寝室。

洛基隐隐觉得，就是今晚了。

莉亚抄近道走进那片树林的时候，洛基在心里叹气：半夜一个女孩子家独自过小树林，也不知道约个朋友，你不出事谁出事？这女孩子防范意识太差，给她个教训也好。

洛基等了一会儿，果不其然听见了莉亚恐惧至极的尖叫：“救命啊！有人在吗！救命！”洛基听得心脏一颤，几乎想当场捅死那该死的罪犯——

但他还是尽量没有发出任何声音地跑近声音来源，很快地他就看见了拼命挣扎的莉亚和高大强壮的混蛋。

莉亚哭哑了嗓子，小声恳求：“求求你放了我，放了我！这是犯罪，我爸爸妈妈不会放过你的——你放了我——”

这傻孩子！

毫不意外地，莉亚激怒了罪犯，他用力撕开了莉亚的上衣，布料破碎声和莉亚撕心裂肺的尖叫一起冲撞进洛基的耳朵。洛基担心他伤了莉亚，大声喊道：“安琪儿，是你吗？安琪儿？”

莉亚好像抓住了救命稻草，喉咙都要喊出血来：“救命啊！求求你救救我！”

话音未落洛基已经冲上来跟那人滚成一团了，边揍边喊：“安琪儿，报警！”莉亚哆哆嗦嗦捡起手机报警，哭着说：“Someone tried to rape me……在大学里……啊！他有刀！他有刀啊！”莉亚才看清是洛基，更惊慌了：“哥哥！小心啊！”

洛基知道。

十年间跟索尔学习的格斗技巧没有白费，也幸亏这个罪犯只能欺负欺负女孩子，洛基很快攥住他的手臂狠狠一拧卸脱了臼，趁他剧痛又一脚踹在罪犯的胸口——这个世界终于安静了。

洛基冲莉亚喊：“那边地上有我的外衣，你先穿上。”莉亚手脚发软地执行命令，还没捡起洛基的外衣就软瘫在了地上。

确定脚下踩着的人没有任何反抗能力之后，洛基走过去把给莉亚穿好衣服，把莉亚抱了起来：“别怕，好姑娘，没事了，别怕。”顺便掏出手机给范达尔打电话：“范达尔，明天帮我请个假。嗯……明天跟你说。”

又低头看着莉亚：“要不要给你爸爸打电话，让他接你回去？不怕不怕，我在这里呢，没事的啊莉亚，没事的，衣服坏了不要紧，我再给你买一件裙子好不好？”

莉亚实在是吓坏了，缩在洛基怀里一动不动像只幼兽，低声喃喃：“好……”

不是不愧疚的，但洛基也没有办法。非如此，怎么才能把这个罪犯送进监狱呢？别怪我，莉亚，我是为了救你。

安格尔伯达夫妇接到电话很快赶到了警局，那时已经清晨五点了。莉亚披着洛基的外衣捧着一杯热茶发呆。安格尔伯达夫人满眼含泪上前抱住了莉亚：“宝贝，不要怕，不要怕，乖宝贝……”安格尔伯达先生急切地问：“有没有伤着？莉亚？要不要去医院？”莉亚见到爸爸妈妈忽然松了口气，抬头冲安格尔伯达先生笑道：“莉亚没事，就是膝盖擦破皮了，自己摔的……”微微挑开外衣，“这件衣服我还挺喜欢的呢，可惜撕破了……洛基哥哥说要送我一件新裙子来安慰我。”

洛基做完笔录出来，看见安格尔伯达夫妇却有些局促，微鞠一躬：“先生，夫人。”莉亚牵着安格尔伯达夫人的衣袖：“他就是洛基哥哥，从小他就对我很好。”安格尔伯达夫人揽着莉亚，声音哽咽满脸感激：“劳菲森先生，非常感谢您救了我们的女儿，语言无法表达我对您的感谢——”

洛基微笑道：“我不能看着莉亚被人欺负，我该谢谢上帝给我这个机会帮助她——莉亚，新裙子的事我不会食言的。既然如此我就先回去了，日安，莉亚和安格尔伯达先生，夫人。”

太棒了。

安格尔伯达夫人看着女儿没受伤也没什么心理创伤，小声问莉亚：“是个同性恋男孩啊？”莉亚赶紧捂住妈妈的嘴又忍不住说：“好遗憾是不是？他真的很好，特别特别好，成绩又好又多才多艺，人又温柔上进，简直完美……妈妈如果他是个直男我一定要嫁给他——”

安格尔伯达夫人安慰地亲了亲莉亚的脸：“好男孩还很多，别担心乖女儿。”

安格尔伯达先生摇摇头，为他的妻女推开了警局的门——他的妻女就是这样脱线，一个刚刚才逃过了罪犯的毒手，一个才发现女儿没事，就开始热烈地讨论人家男孩子合不合适当男朋友。

洛基兴奋得连家都没回觉都没睡，直接回学校吃早饭，然后去教室温课——范达尔走进教室吓了一跳：“你不是让我给你请假？”洛基托着腮冲他甜蜜地笑：“我猜你还没请吧？”范达尔在洛基身边坐下，期期艾艾地回答：“啊，是啊……这才不到七点嘛……”洛基语笑嫣然：“那就不用啦，谢谢你，范达尔。”

范达尔想他的心跳得那么快是怎么回事……

实话讲洛基从莉亚这件事上确实没有想要索取任何报酬，对洛基而言，莉亚平平安安本身就是报酬。但显然安格尔伯达夫妇并不这样想。两三天之后安格尔伯达先生约了洛基在附近咖啡厅见面：“鉴于你英勇地救了我的女儿，劳菲森先生，你想要什么样的感谢呢？”安格尔伯达先生神色严肃地问道，顺便神色严肃地递上了洛基留在莉亚那里的外衣。

洛基勾起一个笑容接过了衣服：“不，我并不想要什么。我不想看见莉亚被伤害，仅此而已。”

安格尔伯达先生双手交叠，沉声说：“你救了莉亚，你救了我们全家。我听莉亚说你是个法律系的高材生，不知你是否有兴趣去我朋友的事务所做个实习律师？当然这是一点小小的报答，这不能代表我和我的妻子对你的感激。”

洛基的眼睛亮起来：“如果是这样的话，我会非常感谢您的。也许您已经听莉亚说过我的事，我确实需要一份工作。谢谢您。”

烟火节那天，洛基坐在卧室几乎大到落地的窗前，一边惬意地喝着啤酒，一边欣赏夜空中绚丽多彩的烟火。在那个十年里，索尔坐在他对面，映着烟火的蔚蓝双眼满含爱意，而洛基沉溺其中，不能自拔。

他爬过去，跟索尔接吻。索尔伸手搂住他，吮吻他的耳廓，低笑着说：“你看了一晚烟火，总算想起来看看我。我该怎么惩罚你呢？”他被索尔亲软了身子，伏在索尔怀里咬着唇：“你舍得罚我？”

洛基笑着，冲对面举了举手中的啤酒罐。


End file.
